Kensuke Ohshiba
Kensuke Ooshiba (大柴健介 Ōshiba Kensuke) is a main character in Hitorijime Boyfriend, as well as a secondary character in Hitorijime My Hero. Appearance Kensuke has brown hair, brown eyes and he is often seen with a smile on his face. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, but he likes to wear mostly sweaters or t-shirts with text or pictures on, along with shorts or jeans, for casual clothing. Personality Kensuke is a hyper and cheerful person. He likes animals and spending time with Asaya Hasekura (Kensuke's childhood friend and current boyfriend) and Masahiro Setagawa (Kensuke's best friend), as well as his other friends from school. He is very caring, showing concern for the people around him, such as Hasekura when he was sick, Yoshida when he was following Masahiro around, and Masahiro when his relationship with Kousuke briefly ended. It is also shown he is extremely stubborn and dense, like when he was oblivious to Hasekura's feelings or the relationship between Kousuke and Masahiro. As the series progresses, he becomes more mature, whilst still maintaining his usual energetic, childlike personality. Despite blushing heavily and appearing shy when faced with affection or engaging in intimate acts, he's actually very confident when it comes to the romantic and sexual aspects of his relationship, often initiating or encouraging any kind of intimacy. History Kensuke's childhood friend is Asaya Hasekura and they were very close before Hasekura moved away, later reuniting in high school and becoming a couple. He experienced all things a normal kid would, he had two parents and a very protective older brother. He and Hasekura have been friends since they were very young, they enjoyed going on adventures and playing, and once got stuck on a mountain together, though his brother eventually came and saved them. The two of them created the book Tales of Bravery, which consisted of all the fun things they did together as children. It's revealed early on that Hasekura had a crush on Kensuke ever since they were kids, and later hinted that Kensuke actually had a crush on Hasekura too when they were kids, however he didn't realize how long his romantic interest in Hasekura had existed until much later on. Little is shown about their father, though we do know of his existence. His mother has a very kind heart and is very loving. He and Masahiro Setagawa met when he found a kitten, who was near death in the bushes. Masahiro ended up going to Kensuke's house and they became friends. Synopsis Coming soon! Trivia * The kitten that Kensuke rescued is named Sasa * Kensuke eats most foods. * Kensuke can be very bad at hiding his feelings and expresses them freely. * Ever since Kensuke was a kid, he was always terrified of his brother. Even as a high school student he is still terrified. * Although Kensuke claimed that he was 170 cm, he is actually only 160 cm. * Kensuke loves video games, and is often seen playing them. Quotes Coming soon! Gallery Kenny.jpg Kenny2.gif Kenny.3.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters